EL CAMINO QUE TRAZAMOS
by Vi ShadowHunter
Summary: Era una heroína de dos guerras. Una excelente y condecorada militar. La mejor francotiradora del país. Una coronel pulcra que además era la mano derecha del actual Führer. No podía venirse abajo por eso. No por eso.
1. Chapter 1

Tenía que tranquilizarse.

Era una heroína de guerra; de dos guerras. Una excelente y condecorada militar. La mejor francotiradora del país. Una coronel pulcra que además era la mano derecha del actual Führer. No podía venirse abajo por eso. No por _eso_. No cuando llevaba casada más de tres años, y, en teoría, es lo que todo el mundo esperaba de su matrimonio. Que tuvieran hijos.

Suspiró entrecortadamente mientras leía por enésima vez las instrucciones de la prueba de embarazo que había comprado casi a escondidas de su esposo. Los resultados estarían listos d minutos. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Si lo hacía antes, no iba a encontrar nada, y si lo hacía después el resultado podía variar. Por lo que esperó 4 minutos exactamente para poder ver el resultado final. Los cuatro minutos más largos de su vida.

Con el pulso acelerado, el sudor escurriéndose por sus sienes y su corazón a punto de saltar de su pecho tomó el pequeño pedazo de plástico entre sus temblorosos dedos. Una pequeña cruz roja intensa estaba en el marcaje de resultados. Y poco a poco sentía como la sangre se volvía pesada en su cuerpo.

:::::: (Cuatro años antes)::::::

Lo amaba, estaba segura de eso. Pero si alguna lección le había dejado los eventos sucedidos en el día prometido, y durante el proceso de ese, es que ella se había convertido en el punto débil de él. Y todos se habían dado cuenta de eso ya. Por más discretos que hubieran tratado de ser sobre su pasado en común, después de verla a ella llorando por su supuesta muerte cuando se enfrentaron al homúnculo Lust, o las palabras que le dio cuando le declaró frente a Scar y Ed Elric que lo asesinaría y después se suicidaría si decidía continuar con su venganza, o la forma en la que él la abrazó cuando pensó que moriría en el fatídico día prometido, nadie veía en ellos otra cosa más que romance. Si bien, su relación nunca había sido más que estrictamente profesional, quedaba más que claro que ninguno de los dos podía ocultar frente a nadie lo que sentían uno por el otro.

Si, ella nunca iba dejar su lado. Siempre iba a ser su fiel asistente, su mano derecha, la reina de su tablero; pero tampoco podía permitirse ser su debilidad. Tenía que poner las cosas en orden antes de que algún otro idiota con sueños de grandeza quisiera hacerle daño al él por medio suyo. Ella era fuerte, siempre lo había sido, pero lo conocía perfectamente bien como para saber que, si volvían a dañarla, él no se iba a contener otra vez. Y todo aquel sueño que compartían de verlo a él dirigiendo el país, eso por lo que habían luchado desde hacía más de diez años se iba a ir a la basura.

Con esa resolución en mente, salió de su departamento, pulcramente arreglada, para encontrarse con el doctor Anthony Bendersky que aguardaba por ella de pie junto a su auto. Al verla, le dedico una sonrisa tímida y procedió a abrirle la puerta del auto.

—Se ve hermosa, teniente. —Le dijo cuando hubo entrado al auto.

—Gracias, Anthony, pero creo que prefiero que nos tuteemos, si estás de acuerdo. —Le dijo con una sonrisa calma que él correspondió al instante. Después de todo, era su tercera cita.

Se habían conocido gracias al Coronel. Anthony había sido uno de los muchos doctores que ayudaron al doctor Tim Marcoh con la operación de su vista. Y ya que el coronel y ella habían compartido habitación, se veían muy seguido. Él la había invitado a salir el día que los dieron de alta, y ella, tras pensarlo mucho había terminado aceptando. No le había comentado a nadie al respecto, ni siquiera a Rebecca y sabía que tendría que hacerle el comentario a su superior cuando el momento se diera; pero de momento le gustaba gozar de esa cierta libertad que sentía al estar con Anthony. Una persona que poco tenía que ver con el ejército.

Cuando regresaron de cenar, y ella lo invitó a pasar a tomar una taza de té. Él por supuesto aceptó. Y cuando la besó, ella lo permitió. Sin embargo, cuando una cosa se estaba empezando a convertir en otra lo detuvo. Había muchas cosas que tenía que aclararle antes de dar ese paso. Pero, sobre todo, se sentía obligada moralmente a hablar con el Coronel.

Al día siguiente se presentó más temprano de lo común a trabajar. Había quedado con Anthony de cenar otra vez, y dado que de poco se oficiaría una ceremonia de nombramientos, la oficina se encontraba inundada de trabajo. Para cuando sus compañeros llegaron ella ya los esperaba con el papeleo listo y una humeante taza de café para cada quien.

—Buen día, Hawkeye —Le dijeron casi al unísono Havoc y Breda y acomodándose cada cual en su lugar.

—Buen día. —Les contestó tranquila.

—Buen día, teniente —Le dijo Fuery cuando tomó lugar en su escritorio. —Gracias por el café.

—Buen día sargento. La documentación que tiene en sus escritorios es referente a la ceremonia de nombramientos, por favor termínenla lo más pronto posible ya que se tiene que entregar a más tardar mañana en la mañana.

—Debes estar feliz —Le dijo Havoc mientras masticaba un cigarro apagado en sus labios. —A ti y al jefe los vas a ascender.

Riza le dedico una sonrisa tranquila mientras se terminaba de servir una taza de té. –Así es, teniente Havoc, y no me gustaría saber que mi nombramiento se retrase por culpa de mi propio equipo.

—Entendido, jefa.

Al cabo de un par de horas tal y como era su costumbre, el coronel llegó a la oficina, solo para encontrar más de la mitad del trabajo del día ya hecho.

—Buenos días equipo. —Les dijo atravesando la oficina y dirigiéndose a su escritorio y tomando la taza de café que Riza oportunamente había servido unos cuantos minutos antes.

—Buen día Coronel. —respondieron todos al unísono

—Veo que todos se me han adelantado hoy. ¿Alguna novedad, teniente?

—Ninguna, señor. No más allá del hecho de que esa documentación se deba de entregar mañana por la mañana.

—Bien. Entonces estaré en mi oficina trabajando. —Le informó y se fue a encerrar a su despacho privado.

Riza sabía, de ante mano, que para el coronel encerrarse solo significaba no trabajar o usar la línea telefónica militar para uso personal. Sin embargo, lo dejo ser por un rato, después de todo ya tenían gran parte del trabajo avanzado y en poco tiempo gracias a que él había llegado tarde y no había entretenido a nadie con una de sus historias sobre su conquista en turno. Prefería tenerlo encerrado sin hacer nada y sin molestar e interrumpir a sus subordinados. Además de que si se encontraba en su oficina podría hablar con él en privado más tarde.

Cuando la hora de la comida llegó, sus compañeros rápidamente se excusaron para comer, y dado en que sorprendentemente habían trabajado de forma impecable durante toda la mañana, ella no les puso un horario de regreso, como normalmente hacía. Por lo que aprovecharon para salir a comer fuera del cuartel.

—¿No viene, teniente? —Pregunto Fuery mientras tomaba su abrigo y salía detrás de Breda y Havoc.

—No, sargento. Debo terminar esto antes de irme y además alguien tiene que vigilar al Coronel.

Los tres hombres le dieron la razón y salieron de ahí.

Riza por su parte se dirigió al despacho de su superior. No le extraño para nada verlo recostado en la silla, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y un libro de historia cubriendo su rostro. Había cosas que nunca iban a cambiar, pensó con pesadez, aun si él era uno de los hombres más condecorados de la nación.

Suspiró resignada mientras con veía que de la documentación que esa mañana le había entregado, no había hecho casi nada. Recogió la tasa de café vacía y limpio lo que parecía ser restos de borrador. Dentro de pocos días él iba a ser ascendido a General, iba a estar por encima de muchos de sus más grandes contenientes a Führer. y el hombre estaba tomando una siesta en su oficina. No se molestó en absoluto. No tenía caso, después de todo.

Con cuidado le quito el libro del rostro y le tocó levemente el brazo.

—Coronel. —Lo llamó quedamente.

—¿Es usted, teniente? —Le contestó él aun sin abrir los ojos.

—Sí señor.

Roy terminó por despertarse y, tallándose los ojos, bostezó sonoramente.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Pasan de las 2. Todos se fueron a comer.

—¿Y usted vino a preguntarme si estoy hambriento, teniente? Que considerado de su parte.

—Vine a ver si ya había terminado su trabajo, Coronel —Dijo en un tono más serio de lo normal. Últimamente odiaba que le flirteara tan a la ligera. —Por si no se había dado cuenta, todos están trabajando en la ceremonia de nombramientos. Todos a excepción de usted, claro está.

—Me ofende en sobre manera teniente —Replicó, pero aun manteniendo el tono coqueto en su voz. —Yo más que nadie he estado al pendiente de la ceremonia. Después de todo, Amestris nos está recompensando por tantos años de duro y arduo trabajo.

Ella lo miró triste. Gran parte de si no estaba de tan de acuerdo con ser promovida ni un rango. Menos dos, como en realidad iba a hacer. Se sentía terriblemente culpable y no había podido dormir bien últimamente. ¿Cuántas personas habían tenido que morir para que ella pudiera ser nombrada Mayor? ¿Cuántas más iban a morir hasta que él fuera nombrado Führer?

—Me temo que, si Amestris nos recompensara realmente por nuestro trabajo como militares, estaríamos muertos o en prisión.

Roy hizo un ahogo de sorpresa ante las palabras de su asistente. Odiaba ver en su rostro el increíble arrepentimiento por cada hombre, mujer, niño a quien le había arrebatado la vida, no solo con un rifle o una pistola. Si no también por la alquimia de fuego entregada a él con fe ciega. Trató de decir algo más, algo que la hiciera cambiar de expresión, pero ya era tarde, su teniente primera, próximamente Mayor, caminaba ya rumbo a la salida del despacho.

—Por favor termine eso hoy, Coronel. Debo regresar a mi casa temprano.

—¿Alguna cita, teniente? —Preguntó él más por la inercia que por curiosidad genuina.

—De hecho, si, Coronel. —Le contestó —Así que por favor apresúrese, que yo no lo retengo a usted con trabajo cuando tiene compromisos en la noche.

Y abrió la puerta para salir, pero la mano de él sobre su muñeca se lo impidió.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿De verdad tienes una cita con alguien? —Le preguntó en un susurro mezclado con sorpresa y miedo.

—¿Tan difícil es de creer que exista alguien que quiera salir conmigo, Coronel?

—No me vengas con esas cosas. Sabes que no lo digo por eso. Tu no sales con nadie. _Nunca_.

—El hecho de que nunca se entere, no significa que no salga nunca con nadie.

—¿Y que hace a esta persona tan especial como para que yo me entere, entonces?

—Con todo respeto, Coronel. No lo dije para que estuviera enterado. Usted pregunto y yo conteste. Además, lo que yo haga con mi tiempo libre, no es de su incumbencia. –Le dijo, soltándose de su agarre. —Y por favor, termine esos documentos antes de la hora de salida. De lo contrario se quedará solo.

—Ya estoy solo —susurró él, aun ahogado en la sorpresa que su reciente declaración le había provocado.

Por un momento, Riza pudo deslumbrar la enorme tristeza y soledad que reflejaba su superior en la mirada. Pero se abstuvo de ser condescendiente con él. Después de todo, eso era lo mejor para ambos. Que los sentimientos que en silencio tenían en común se quedaran así, en silencio. Un sacrificio más para alcanzar esa tan anhelada meta.

—Juzgando por la marca de su cuello, dudo mucho que se encuentre solo, Coronel. —Le soltó con molestia.

Roy se llevó la mano al cuello, como si se estuviera estrangulando y caminó hasta su ventana para poder ver su reflejo en ella. En efecto, entre el hueco de su mandíbula y su cuello se encontraba un chupetón rojo del cual apenas se percataba. Cuando volteo para inútilmente explicarle a la teniente el porqué de la marca, no se sorprendió de ya no encontrarla ahí.

* * *

Hola a todos.

Antes que nada, para los pocos o muchos que seguían la historia de "El lazo que nos une" me vi en la necesidad de eliminarla porque tenía demasiados errores y me había perdido de lo que de verdad quería contar. Ademas de que estaba haciendo a algunos personajes un poco OoC y no era algo que me pareciera correcto. Así que, como compensación les traigo esto.

La historia se desarrolla en dos tiempos:

*El presente (Cinco años después del dia prometido)

*El pasado (Un año después del día prometido)

Por lo general el presente va a ser narrado al inicio del capitulo y va a ser muy breve; sin embargo puede que existan capítulos que solo sean presente y otros que solo sean pasado.

Espero de verdad poder contar con su apoyo para esta historia, y háganme saber si les gusta, si no les gusta, si lo odiaron, si lo amaron, si dejo de escribir, o si renuncio y me dedico a esto por favor.

¡Mil gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

:::::::::: (PRESENTE) ::::::::::

—¿Felicidades? —Le preguntó Rebecca con una mueca triste asomando por su rostro. Dos minutos antes le había dado la noticia de su embarazo.

Necesitaba hacerlo. Apenas tenía poco menos de dos meses, pero ya empezaba a presentar las horribles náuseas y vómitos que su estado demandaba. Faltaba poco para que todos se enteraran. Así que pensó que lo ideal era comentárselo primero a su persona de más confianza, en este caso, su única amiga.

Pero la mayor Rebecca Catalina era todo, menos tonta, y para ella era obvia que Riza no estaba para nada contenta con su noticia de gravidez; muy por el contrario, parecía molesta y triste.

—Gracias, supongo. —Le dijo Riza acariciando distraídamente la oreja de Black Hayate, que parecía haber encontrado placentero recostar su cabeza en la pierna de su ama últimamente.

—No te entiendo. ¿No estas feliz?

—No. Es decir, estoy preocupada, no esperaba que ocurriera. Te he contado que Antony y yo hemos tenido muchos problemas últimamente, esto solo empeoraría la situación.

—No veo como un bebé pueda empeorar un matrimonio. Por el contrario, creo que esto ayudaría a que don perfecto aclare todas las dudas y celos que siente.

—No entiendes nada, Becca —Comenzó Riza con voz queda y pausada. —Antony y yo… digamos que hace mucho que no compartimos la misma cama.

El color se fue de la cara de Rebecca en menos de un segundo, mientras su boca se habría como nunca Riza había visto. Para Riza no había duda de que la Mayor Rebecca Catalina era su persona de mayor confianza, su mejor amiga; pero eso no quitaba que fuera una persona sumamente escandalosa y ruidosa.

Agradecía internamente el haberla citado en su casa y no en alguna cafetería, de lo contrario, el grito que estaba a punto de pegar habría provocado que toda Central se enteraría.

—¡Riza Hawkeye! —Empezó —¡Dime que no estas esperando un hijo del Fuhrer!

Riza la detuvo con una mano mientras que con la otra se acariciaba las cienes cansadamente. Se estaba empezando a arrepentir de haberle contado todo.

—Agradecería que no gritaras ese tipo de cosas tan a la ligera.

—No hay nadie más aquí. —Respondió Rebecca molesta, pero en un volumen mucho menor.

—No tienes esa seguridad. Y aunque la tuvieras, por si no te has dado cuenta, esta situación es en extremo delicada, Rebecca.

—Bueno, bueno, tendré más cuidado. —Dijo, restándole importancia con la mano. —¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

—No lo sé. —bufó recostándose en el sofá. Black Hayate subió con ella y se recostó sobre sus pies. Tal parecía que el único que la comprendía era su perro.

A como Riza lo veía tenía dos caminos:

Divorciarse y huir lejos con su hijo. Después de todo, Roy Mustang ya era el Fuhrer, había cumplido su promesa. Y las cosas con Antony iban todo menos bien. Hacía casi un año que la palabra divorcio se había colado en sus pensamientos.

Y la otra era abortar. Un niño nunca había estado en sus planes. Mucho menos en ese momento. Con un matrimonio que era una estúpida y simple fachada, y con su jefe, el Fuhrer como padre de su hijo.

—Si aceptas una opinión —comenzó Rebecca con una mueca de preocupación. —Creo que deberías hablarlo con Mustang. No creo que él te deje sola en esto.

—Eso es precisamente lo que temo.

:::::::::: (CUATRO AÑOS ANTES) ::::::::::

La ceremonia de nombramiento había sido más publica de lo que había esperado. Miles de personas estaban presentes, listos para ver el momento en el que eran condecorados por sus méritos. Entre las decenas de invitados se encontraban representantes de las distintas ciudades capitales de Amestris, y varios veteranos militares, entre los que se encontraba Acero; Alphonse por su parte, se encontraba gallardo sentado entre el grupo de personas a quien el Fuhrer había presentado como amigos de ejército. Doctores, ingenieros y demás profesionistas que habían estado ayudado a reconstruir el país y gran parte de Ishval también, junto a él se encontraba aquella niña de Xing quien le había salvado la vida a Riza. Roy sonrió para sus adentros, al ver a la orgullosa Madame Christmas acomodada al lado de la señorita Winry Rockbell y su abuela.

Ese era, a su peculiar punto de vista, uno de esos pequeños momentos donde la vida parecía sonreírle. Pero, como todo pequeño momento agradable, duró tan poco.

Justo atrás de su adorada madre se encontraba un caballero que se le hacía vagamente familiar. Dicho hombre tenía la mano levantada a modo de saludo y una sonrisa en el rostro. Roy por un momento pensó que se trataba de algún admirador de su trabajo, o algún conocido, cuando se percató de que su recién nombrada Mayor, le devolvía la sonrisa al joven.

Entonces, un vago recuerdo de ese hombre vino a él. Era uno de los doctores que habían colaborado con Marcoh para que recuperara su vista. En ese momento recordó que de un tiempo a la fecha Hawkeye había empezado a salir con alguien. Un río de sensaciones térmico-abrasivas le recorrió el cuerpo al entender el panorama que lo rodeaba. Si necesitaba una prueba de que Riza jamás iba a ser suya, o al menos no de la manera en la que muchas veces imaginaba y soñaba, era esa. Ella estaba saliendo con un tipo; y al parecer iban tan en serio que ella lo había invitado a su ceremonia de nombramiento.

Metió la mano en la bolsa de su pantalón, tocando con las yemas de los dedos sus guantes de ignición. No era como que fuera a incinerar al sujeto, no. Pero el hecho de imaginarlo calmaba un poco a Roy, que, dicho sea de paso, nada tenía que hacer ante la situación más que callar y aceptar que su Mayor era una mujer y una muy hermosa, y que no era nada raro que ella tuviera uno o dos novios por ahí. Aun si él nunca había sido consciente de eso hasta ese día.

Suspiró acaloradamente. Igual y no era nada. Igual y no duraban más que cualquier otra cita que Riza hubiera tenido antes, y de las que Roy se enteraba al cabo del tiempo gracias a la boca suelta de la teniente Catalina. Sí, eso iba a pasar. Después de todo, Riza y él tenían algo especial. Algo nunca hablado, y casi nunca expresado. Algo casi tabú. Pero era algo; y era palpable para cualquiera que los conociera.

Trató de normalizar su respiración cuando noto que el corazón se le estaba acelerando de más y un fuerte espasmo abrazó su estómago. La ceremonia había finalizado y todos bajaban poco a poco del atrio para las correspondientes fotografías del recuerdo. Todos menos él, que parecía haberse congelado.

—¿Todo bien, General? —Preguntó Riza a su lado. Ese día, como muy pocos, se había maquillado, haciendo resaltar aún más sus ojos caoba. Algún día ella lo iba a matar.

—Mientras se encuentre a mi lado, Mayor, todo irá bien. —Le contestó con una sonrisa confiada que poco correspondía a lo que verdaderamente sentía. —Falta poco.

—A estas alturas de nuestra relación, creo que el infierno es poco comparado con todo lo que ya hemos pasado. Así que aquí seguiré, guardando su espalda y vigilando que no se meta en más problemas de los necesarios. —Le dijo guiándolo hacia el enjambre de fotógrafos.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo, Mayor. Me temo que me encanta meterme en más problemas de los necesarios.

—Lo sé, General.

—Pero lo hago para mantener el interés en nuestra relación. Ya sabe, para que usted no se aburra de mí.

—Ya. No lo dudo.

—Y hablando de relaciones aburridas, ¿No me va a presentar a su sonriente invitado? —Preguntó mientras se acomodaba frente a los fotógrafos, justo al lado del Fuhrer.

—Me sorprende que olvide tan pronto a las personas que lo han ayudado en el camino, General. —Musitó en un susurro audible solo para él, mientras se acomodaba justo detrás suyo. —¿Qué me va a esperar el día que llegue a la cima?

—No digas eso. —Le contestó más fuerte de lo que esperaba levantando más de una ceja curiosa.

—Por favor compórtese, General. —Le susurró firmemente, antes de retirarse de él y dirigirse a saludar a los Elric.

Últimamente ella era más mordaz con él, lo que le ponía a pensar sobre qué había hecho para provocarla; más allá del chupetón que ella le descubrió hacia unas semanas atrás, justo cuando se estaba enterando que estaba viendo a alguien. Discretamente vio como el famoso doctor se acercaba a Riza y ella lo presentaba con Acero y Winry Rockbell. Alphonse se había escabullido por ahí.

Trato de concentrase en posar gallardo ante los reporteros que ya empezaban a nómbralo próximo fuhrer. Sin embargo, de vez en vez su mirada se iba al grupo de personas liderado por Riza, quien sonreía contenta ante los comentarios de la abuela Rockbell.

Riza, por su parte, trató de no incomodarse cuando Anthony se presentó como su novio. Aun cuando realmente no había quedado claro en si lo eran o no. Si, habían estado saliendo casi todos los días de las últimas dos semanas, pero realmente no se sentía preparada para ponerle un nombre a su relación.

Mas, tampoco tenía ganas de negar nada de lo que Anthony estaba diciendo. Así que cuando todos se giraban a verla buscando una comprobación a las declaraciones del doctor, ella solo regalaba una sonrisa y un leve acertamiento con la cabeza. Igual y eso era más que suficiente para apaciguar las aguas con los estúpidos y mal infundados rumores que circulaban por todo el país acerca de ella y del General.

Suspiró y se alejó del grupo, mientras regresaba al lugar donde debería estar, al lado del General Mustang, que parecía estar disfrutando el alboroto que su persona causaba con la prensa. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban. Sin embargo, no había de terminado de llegar a donde se encontraba su jefe cuando la teniente Catalina la había apartado del camino de una manera nada sutil.

—¿Me explicarías como es que tienes un novio y nunca me lo dijiste? —preguntó molesta.

—Teniente Catalina, le recuerdo que mientras tengamos puestos nuestros uniformes, yo soy su superior.

—A la mierda los uniformes. —Dijo aun molesta, pero minimizando notoriamente el tono de su voz. —Pensé que era tu amiga.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, Rebecca. —Le contestó Riza, dándose cuenta al momento que había caído en el absurdo chantaje emocional de su amiga. —Mira, te cuento los detalles después. Lo único que te puedo decir de momento, es que yo nunca acepté ser novia de nadie.

La dejó a un lado, y caminó hasta donde se encontraba su jefe, que parecía haber perdido el interés en que lo retrataran.

—Oh, mayor. Me alegra que haya decidió regresar. ¿Podemos irnos ya? Escuché que cierta dama, propietaria de uno de los mejores bares de la ciudad estaba organizando una fiesta de celebración.

—Me parece perfecto, general. Creo que irnos sería lo más propio en este momento.

Ambos se apartaron del grupo de reporteros y camarógrafos y caminaron por la explanada como si se tratara de cualquier otro día. Subieron al auto de él, y Roy se alejó despacio del lugar.

A veces, pensó Riza mientras lo veía conducir, era muy fácil imaginarse un futuro a su lado. Llenar el auto con sus pocas pertenencias, meter a Black Hayate atrás y manejar lejos, juntos. A un lugar donde nadie los conociera. Vivir en una pequeña casa en el campo le parecía atractivo si él estaba ahí. Pero siempre terminaba por aterrizar su volátil imaginación, cuando las pesadillas de Ishval llegaban en las noches, acompañadas de la necesidad de suplir ese mal que hacía ya muchos años habían causado.

Riza vivía con la resignación de que su castigo por haber sido parte de aquel infierno, era su propia felicidad y tranquilidad. Más ahora que su objetivo final estaba tan cerca.

Se giró a ver a su superior. Un elegante hombre que destilaba poder por cada poro, pero que a la vez era tan confiable y entregado a su causa, que la idea de ambos viviendo solos y juntos en el campo de un lejano lugar donde nadie los conocía, se perdía ante la imagen de él siendo el presidente y cambiando las entrañas de ese país desde la raíz. Resultaba muy complicado ver al flacucho chico que había llegado hacia mil años a casa de su padre, con el sueño de ser un gran alquimista.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó él, cuando la sorprendió mirándolo.

Riza le dedico una sonrisa cansada y sin pensarlo mucho, puso su mano sobre la de él. —Estoy muy orgullosa del hombre en el que se ha convertido.

Roy la miró un tanto sorprendido, un tanto contrariado, pero satisfecho consigo mismo. —Esto apenas empieza. Aún falta mucho por hacer, aún hay tanto que se requiere. Y yo no voy a poder solo, Mayor. Te necesito a mi lado en todo momento, justo como lo has hecho hasta ahora. ¿Sigues dispuesta a seguirme al infierno?

—Sabes muy bien que no tienes que preguntar. —Le dijo con una sonrisa, pero soltando su mano. —Así va a ser siempre que me necesites.

:::::::::: (PRESENTE) ::::::::::

Trató de tomar el control de su cuerpo y obligar a su estómago a parar, pero era imposible, la espantosa necesidad de vomitar no se iba. Después de un rato, supo que lo mejor era que su vientre se vaciara en ese momento y lugar (su casa) y no en la oficina donde nadie tardaría en sumar uno más uno y darse cuenta de su situación. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos que para Riza se sintieron como horas, las náuseas disminuyeron y con ella la desesperante exigencia de vaciar su estómago en el retrete. Se puso de pie y afrontó la imagen que su reflejo sobre el espejo le regalaba. No se podía engañar, se veía tal y como se sentía: fatal. Se lavó los dientes, y se acomodó el cabello, que parecía alterarse cada que vomitaba.

Mientras caminaba al sofá, pensó en la manera en la que iba a solucionar su enorme metida de pata; porque después de todo, había sido error suyo. De los dos, en alguien siempre cabía la prudencia. En ella. Y ese día, la prudencia se le fue. Roy Mustang era todo, menos una persona calma y prudente, si por él hubiera sido, los eventos de ese día en particular hubieran sucedido muchísimo antes. La única culpable ahí, era ella.

Y no solo era culpable de embarazarse. Era culpable de haber engañado a su, todavía, marido. Era responsable de haberse acostado con el hombre más poderoso del país, que, dicho sea de paso, era su jefe. Habían roto más de cien reglas importantes a lo largo de su travesía. Pero nunca esa, nunca esa que te obligaba a renunciar al ejercito una vez que salía a la luz. Tenía que encontrar una solución a su problema ya.

Levantó los pies sobre la montaña de almohadas estratégicamente colocadas para desinflamarlos, ya que parecía que la retención de líquidos en los pies, venia incluido en el paquete del embarazo, junto a otros muchos espantosos síntomas. Riza de verdad se preguntaba cómo es que le había hecho Winry para lucir radiante y resplandeciente durante sus embarazos.

Y entonces le llegó como un chispazo. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer: huir. Renunciar a todo y a todos, irse a algún pueblito lejano, tal y como había hecho Edwar y Winry, refugiándose en Rizembul, tan lejano que apenas y tenían noticia de ellos de vez en vez.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la pequeña caja fuerte que escondía debajo de la cama de Black Hayate. Sacó todo el dinero que había ahorrado durante sus más de 13 años al servicio del ejercito de Amestris. Una cantidad que fácil le servía para vivir cómodamente el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, ella tenía otros planes.

Decidida, se posicionó frente a su vieja máquina de escribir y empezó:

**22 de Julio 1920**  
_**Ciudad Central, Amestris.**_

**Roy Mustang**  
_**Fhurer de Amestris**_

**Asunto: _RENUNCIA_**

* * *

Hola. Perdón por la tardanza he estado muy ocupada.

En fin muchísimas gracias a esas 6 personas que comentaron en el primer capitulo, espero de todo corazón no defraudarlas.  
También gracias a los que se empezaron a seguir la historia, a los que la pusieron como favorita, y a los que leyeron.  
De verdad, gracias!

Les dejo este capitulo, en espera de algún comentario al respecto. Espero les guste.

Vi


	3. Chapter 3

:::::::::: (PRESENTE) ::::::::::

-¡Coronel Hawkeye! Buen día. –Le dijo un muy sonriente cabo que se encontraba al otro lado del escritorio, en la oficina del correo militar. –Siempre es un placer verla por aquí.

-Gracias cabo –Contestó ella audazmente, sin hacer notar que no recordaba haber tenido ningún tipo de interacción con el jovenzuelo y por ende no recordaba saber su nombre.

Odiaba ser así de arrogante. Cuando era más joven, solía preguntarse cómo es que Mustang solía olvidar el nombre de gran parte de los cabos y sus superiores, y ella se regocijaba en creer que ella era diferente. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no.

Suspiró y firmó ambos paquetes de documentación, no sin antes darle una última ojeada a cada uno. No quería que por error se llegaran a invertir y llegaran a destinos incorrectos. Eso generaría más problemas de los que de por sí ya tenía.

Releyó los documentos del sobre blanco y era nada menos los papeles de su divorcio firmados y los volvió a meter en el sobre.

-Estos son para el doctor Bendersky –Le dijo al joven cabo, mientras le entregaba el sobre y este revisaba que el nombre y la ubicación se encontraran bien. –Asegúrate de que lo reciba hoy mismo.

Luego, abrió el sobre azul y leyó su renuncia, así como los documentos que avalaban su carrera y solicitud de retiro. Con un fuerte dolor en el pecho y la sensación de llorar a la mínima provocación, guardó de nuevo la documentación.

-Y éste, va para el Führer. Encárgate de que lo reciba mañana.

El joven tomó el paquete, lo revisó y lo colocó donde debía, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada rara a Riza. Ella sabía que se debía a que no era lógico que ella no entregara los documentos en persona a su esposo y jefe. Sobre todo si se tomaba en cuenta que los veía a ambos todos los días. Sin embargo, el joven cabo jamás se atrevería a cuestionar las decisiones de la Coronel con la mejor puntería del país.

Riza salió de la oficina de correos militar con rumbo a la suya propia. Esa mañana había amanecido con más nauseas de las normales. Sabía que debía ir a ver a un ginecólogo lo más pronto posible, y lo haría, en cuanto saliera de Ametris. Toda la noche, había estado leyendo sobre cómo evitar las náuseas, hasta que recordó que hacía años, cuando Gracia Hughes estaba embarazada de Elicia le había hecho un comentario sobre que los ascos mañaneros los frenaba con alcohol. Riza había empapado un pañolete y lo llevaba sujeto en la mano, esperando que nadie lo notara, u oliera.

Entró en su oficina, y tomó su lugar en el largo escritorio. Con discreción vio la puerta que conectaba su oficina con la de Mustang, consiente de sería la última vez que estaría ahí.

Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Tendría que dejar todo en orden para que la persona que tomara su lugar, muy probablemente Havoc, encontrara todo en orden. Iba a extrañar de verdad la comodidad de su oficina, al igual que la compleja relación amor-odio que tenía con el ejército; a sus compañeros a sus subordinados y superiores, pero sobre todo a él.

Cuando hubo terminado su parte el trabajo se dirigió a la oficina del Führer. Como siempre, tocó dos veces, y como siempre no recibió respuesta.

Sin dudarlo mucho entró, Mustang estaba de pie frente a la ventana, disfrutando la vista de Ciudad Central. Desde que se empezó a perfilar como futuro presidente, Roy había mejorado su imagen. Su cabello estaba bien recortado y peinado, su uniforme estaba pulcramente planchado y ajustado. Toda la imagen del líder del país. Sin embargo, para Riza siempre iba a ser ese muchacho de cabellos desordenados y ropa arrugada que insistía en aprender la alquimia de fuego.

-Su excelencia… -Dijo después de comprender que él no había notado su presencia.

Él se giró y le dedicó la más radiante de las sonrisas.

Había estado evitándolo casi desde su desliz. No hablaba con él, más que lo estrictamente necesario y siempre en presencia de alguien más.

-Riza, estaba pensando en ti. –Le dijo caminando hasta donde ella estaba.

-Coronel Hawkeye. –Lo corrigió ella. Aunque le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Ha estado bebiendo, Coronel Hawkeye? Percibo un cierto aroma a alcohol.

-A decir verdad, esta mañana en el campo de tiro me regué un poco del lustrador de escopetas en la ropa. Probablemente se deba a eso. –Dijo alejándose un poco de él y sentándose frente a su escritorio. –Necesito que llene esto para hoy.

-Haré lo que me pidas. – Él la siguió y se posicionó en su lugar en el enorme sillón de General del ejército. –Pero antes necesito que me digas porque me estas evitando. Desde esa noche en mi casa…

-¿Esa noche en su casa? Creo que se está confundiendo. –Dijo abriendo una de las carpetas y pasándoselas. –La inauguración de la escuela de alquimia de Ishval, tiene que ir, y ¡por favor, señor! Lleve una mujer. De preferencia una que no sea del bar de madame Chris.

-La única mujer que quiero que me acompañe eres tú –Le reprochó, tomando la carpeta y firmando lo que necesitaba.

Riza suspiró. Esa no era la conversación final que esperaba tener con él. Sin embargo no era como que pudiera sincerarse y decirle que se iba lo más lejos posible porque estaba embarazada de él. Eso sin contar que su marido no lo sabía y que también huía de él.

Había extrañado tanto estar con él a solas. Poder bromear y contestar con ironía a su coquetería. Reprenderlo por no terminar su papeleo y quedarse hasta tarde a trabajar. Cenar en la oficina y acompañarse a sus respectivas casas. Antony se lo había dicho en una ocasión, ellos podrían estar casados ante los ojos de todo Amestris, (y parte de Xing) pero Riza Hawkeye siempre estaba al lado de Roy Mustang, muchísimo antes de que él se volviera generalísimo.

-¿Puedo hablar con usted, sin títulos y rangos? –Dijo viéndolo a los ojos, por primera vez desde aquella noche en su casa. –Como cuando éramos jóvenes y vivíamos en la misma casa.

-Solo si me haces el honor de hablarme por mi nombre de pila. –le contestó tomándole la mano. Y por extraño que eso pareciera, ella no lo apartó. -¿Qué pasa?

-He pedido firmado mi divorcio. –Le dijo ella en un susurro.

Roy no cabía de felicidad. Parecía un sueño hecho realidad. Estaba a punto de saltar de felicidad cuando se dio cuenta de que eso no parecía ser una buena noticia, por el contrario, Riza se veía fatal. Sintiendo como un agujero negro se comiera sus entrañas

-¿Qué pasa, Riza?

\- Mustang-san, Roy, mañana tomo un tren a casa de mi padre. Mi abuelo, el general Grumman me está esperando allá. Comenzaremos una nueva vida. –Le soltó de golpe.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué harías algo así? – Exigió, jalándola más hacia sí. De pronto, su rostro perdió todo color. –¿Estás haciendo esto por mí?¿Por lo que paso entre nosotros aquella noche?

Riza empezó a titubear. Nuevamente las ganas de llorar la invadieron. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? ¿Cómo si acaso pensaba en huir sin decirle nada? Parecía que lo conocía, él iba a mover cielo mar y tierra para dar con su paradero si no le decía nada.

-No tiene que ver nada contigo, con nosotros. Antony y yo ya no podemos seguir juntos.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¿Qué hay de nuestro objetivo?

-Eres el Führer. Nuestro objetivo fue alcanzado.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué pasaría si me corrompo? ¿Quién estará ahí a mi lado con un revolver en mi cabeza para obligarme a encarrilarme?

-No digas eso. No hemos pasado por tanto para que lo eches a perder. ¿Qué puede ser peor que perder a tu mejor amigo y no poder tomar venganza por ello?

-Perderte a ti. –Dijo en un susurro y Riza pudo ver la desesperación en su mirada. –Si lo estás haciendo porque no quieres que vuelva a ocurrir lo de la otra noche, despreocúpate. Te prometo que no vuelvo a tocarte, mirarte o siquiera respirar cerca de ti. Pero no te vayas.

-No es por ti. Por favor sácate esa idea de la cabeza

-¡Si no es por mí, entonces ¿Por qué?!–Dijo con desesperación. -¿Qué cambió desde entonces aparte de haber roto la ley de anti-fraternización conmigo?

-Estoy embarazada, Roy. –Dijo y sintió por primera vez en muchos años sintió lagrimas resbalar por sus pómulos y caer hacia donde él sostenía su mano. -Y no es de Antony. Solicité el divorcio por eso.

Roy Mustang, por su parte había descubierto que incluso él se podía quedar sin palabras.

-Riza, si el niño que esperas no es de Bendersky, entonces es…

-Es de uno de sus colegas. –Dijo ella rápidamente mientras sorbía por la nariz y limpiando sus lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme.

La mentira salió casi en automático. Roy le soltó la mano de golpe. Su mirada estaba helada y fuera de sí, como si hubiera perdido la visión otra vez. Y Riza se sintió más asqueada que nunca. Debía protegerse, debía protegerlo a él pero sobre todo al bebé de ambos. Por supuesto que no era su intención mentirle. Pero ella sabía que si se iba así como así, Roy iba a encontrar la lógica en la situación. Era mejor tajar el tema. Solo así se garantizaba que él no la seguiría.

-No era algo que yo esperara que pasara, -continuó explicando, dejando que las palabras fluyeran como agua de fuente. –Fue en una fiesta, estaba ebria y había discutido con Antony, este sujeto igual estaba tomado, y… sucedió.

-¿Y cuándo fue eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo? –Preguntó él con una voz fuera de sí.

-Un mes. –mintió ella.

-¿Quieres decir que esto paso después de que nosotros…?

-Sí. –Trató de evadir el tema. –Antony no se puede enterar de esto. No solo pediría el divorcio, haría un gran escándalo e incluso podrían hacerme un juicio político, y Roy, no creo que pueda soportar un segundo juicio. Ni yo ni mi imagen.

-Así que tu plan es renunciar a todo y a todos por el hijo de un sujeto al que apenas conoces.

-Por mi hijo. –Dijo ella con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía.

Roy volvió a tomarle la mano, esta vez, había determinación en su mirada.

-Riza Hawkeye, si existe una mínima posibilidad de que ese niño sea mío, te exijo que me lo digas ahora.

Ahora el color se había ido de ella. Si quería una oportunidad para decir la verdad, era esa. Pero no podía. No era solo el asumir un acto de infidelidad, una infracción a una ley que tal como él le había dicho, el Führer podría anular. Esto era también para protegerlos. Roy Mustag no había sido nunca el favorito de nadie para ser el presidente; a lo largo de su carrera en la milicia había conseguido hacerse de varios detractores e incluso enemigos jurados. Si alguno de ellos se enteraba de la situación… no podía siquiera imaginar la clase se cosas que podrían ocurrir. No. Si había empezado ahora debía continuar.

Solo esperaba que si, por alguna circunstancia Roy se llegaba a enterar, pudiera perdonarla.

-Tú y yo estuvimos juntos hace casi dos meses, y el ginecólogo dice que tengo tres semanas de gestación.

-¿Un doctor puede saber eso con exactitud? ¿Ese doctor es de confianza? ¿Crees que no le va a decir nada a tu esposo?

Riza se sentía acorralada, él era mucho más perspicaz de lo que imaginaba. Casi más que ella.

-Es un doctor que mi abuelo contrato para mí, vive el pueblo. No puede saber con exactitud el tiempo de embarazo, pero si sacar un aproximado por mis días de fertilidad. –Dijo y sintió su cara enrojecer. Habían pasado años hablándose de usted y con los soberbios cargos militares, que el estar teniendo una conversación tan íntima la hacía sentir más desnuda que cuando realmente estuvo desnuda ante él.

Roy se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana, justo donde ella lo había encontrado hacia unos minutos. Sin embargo ya no se veía gallardo ni imponente. Riza sabía lo que ocurría. El daño estaba hecho y no había manera de arreglar la situación.

-Puedo reconocerlo como mío. –Dijo de pronto. Seguía mirando hacia la ciudad. –Soy el Führer. No solo puedo anular tu matrimonio, puedo también anular la ley anti-fraternización. Podemos casarnos. Nadie se atrevería a decir algo.

-No, nadie se atrevería a hacer algo, en público. Puedes provocar un golpe de estado. –Ella se puso a su lado. -¿Crees que la gente pueda confiar en tu sueño con toda esa carga extra a tus espaldas?

Él la volteo a ver. Con una mano le limpió las lágrimas caprichosas que mojaban sus mejillas. Le encantaba sentir su piel contra la suya, y le dolió saber que esa iba a ser la última vez que la sentiría. Se puso de puntillas y alcanzó su boca en un beso casto.

-Mañana recibirá mi renuncia, excelencia. –Dijo y se alejó de él, sin embargo él la detuvo.

-No. Te voy a dar una baja por maternidad de un año, después tienes que regresar.

-Señor, no creo que…

-No, coronel. Es una orden. Si quiere viajar cada fin de semana después de su año de baja esta en todo derecho, pero no más. No hay renuncia. No voy a dejarla de lado, pero tampoco voy a negarle el derecho de tener una familia.


End file.
